wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Loatheb
Loatheb is a Fungal monster boss in Naxxramas. Attacks and Abilities Loatheb's melee is relatively weak, only hitting a tank for maybe 2000-3000 (about 400 to 600 dps). * Necrotic Aura — Every 21 seconds Loatheb puts up an Aura that prevents all healing (from any source) for 17 seconds. This means you only get 4 seconds to heal every 21 seconds. * Deathbloom — Does 200 (400 in 25 player) Nature damage inflicted every second for 6 seconds folloed by a 'bloom' of 1200 (1500 in 25 player) (raid parses in beta show this final damage as 600 and 750, they also show the tick in 25 player as 250 not 400) nature damage. This is cast on the whole raid. * Inevitable Doom — Loatheb begin to cast it after 2 mins in fight. Inflicts 4000 Shadow damage after 10 sec. 100 yards, every 30 secs. 5 mins after engaging, this will be every 15 secs. This debuff can not be dispelled, cleansed, or decursed and the damage can not be resisted. * Decurse — Every 30 seconds, starting at about 2 seconds in fight, Loatheb will remove all curses on himself. -- Unsure if this mechanic remains * Fungal Creep — Critical chance increased by 50%. Spells and abilities cause no threat. 90 secs duration. Loatheb summons spores approximately every 30 secs. Killing the spore allows those within 10 yards to recieve the buff. Strategy The encounter with Loatheb is fairly straightforward in theory but much harder in execution due to the high amount of DPS required. Healers will only be allowed to heal for 4 seconds in every 21 seconds. Healers will need to begin casting a heal in anticipation of the 4 second window. Group heals will be needed to top up the raid due to the steady raid damage. Loatheb casts an AoE Nature damage to players and pets in melee range. Unsure if this can be dispelled/cleansed/cured. Groups should be assigned an order to kill Spores for the Fungal Bloom debuff. Spores spawn on the opposite side of the room from the majority of the raid/Loatheb. As healing in the 4 second window will need to be concentrated on the tank, players may need to use consumables to survive the Inevitable Dooms. Players will need to use Bandages and Healthstones or Whipper Root Tubers. Note that Greater Shadow Protection Potions, which used to be consumed at least two minutes before the encounter, have been changed to have a 2 minute duration (from 1 hour), and can no longer be used in this way. However a nature protection potion taken long enough before the fight to avoid potion sickness might reduce the damage from Deathbloom. Inevitable Doom is cast every 30 seconds after the first 2 minutes of the encounter. 5 minutes into the fight, it's cast every 15 seconds. Tips *Players can carry multiple Healthstones depending on the rank of the Healthstone and the number of talent points the conjuring warlock has in Improved Healthstone, but all Healthstones share a 2 minute cooldown. (Note- as of 3.0.2, this is not the case, and a player may have only one healthstone, regardless of rank, at a time.) Loot Trivia The word "Loatheb" is an anagram for "Healbot" and considering his abilities, this is likely an intentional joke by the developers. External links *http://www.forlornlegacy.net/bored/showthread.php?t=963 Forlorn Legacy (US) kill video *http://www.warfront.org/forums/showthread.php?t=93 War Front (US) kill video *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raaLqFelbCk Death and Taxes (US) 5 man kill video Category:Fungal monsters Category:Bosses Category:Naxxramas mobs